Sewing, cross stitching and similar handicraft skills are very popular hobbies. A hobby of this type can even be made profitable, to the point of becoming a business. However, such hobbies or businesses require a relatively permanent location to carry out the operation. The handicraft materials and tools for working with the materials can be bulky, difficult to transport, and hard to organize; except when there is a fixed location in order to do the necessary work.
It is extremely difficult to transport materials suitable for carrying out these hobbies or businesses away from a fixed location. There are a number of items, both large and small, that need to be carried and transported. Also needed in many cases is a shelf on which to work. It is very difficult to provide for a shelf in combination with storage capabilities for transporting materials.
Many tools and components can be required to do handicraft work. The varying sizes of each tool or component complicate the storage feature. Each item requires a different sized storage compartment. If the project or handicraft changes, the compartment setup of the storage container may not be suitable for the new components or tools. It is highly desirable to provide for at least one compartment to be changeable in size or subdivided within the container.
To combine the requirements of storage, work space and portability is a major problem. The solution to one problem mitigates against a solution to the other problem. A container large enough to carry the required material may not be easily portable. A workspace may not have a variety of operable positions suitable for the various situations, in which a portable device may find itself in use by a person doing crafts. If a container is easily portable, it may not be of sufficient size to carry the required items.
Convenience of carrying or using a loaded container is also a critical matter. The loaded container must stand upright or lie on a side as desired. This flexibility is also difficult to obtain.
The problem thus becomes maximizing the advantage of each facet of combination container and work shelf, while at the same time, minimizing the negative implications of these contraindicative requirements. If each facet can be maximized while minimizing the disadvantages, substantial advantages can be obtained.